


Flash Scare

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry hates Clowns, Halloween House, M/M, jumpscares, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Barry hated clowns.</p><p>“Thank you, Gideon,” they heard Cisco’s voice come over the speakers. “And that was for saying that none of my awesome scares were scary,”</p><p>“Who’s laughing now,” he smirked as he walked passed him.<br/>-----<br/>Another Halloween quickie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Scare

Stiles had been walking through STAR labs for a few minutes, not finding any life except for his own. He was a little scared, not from no one being there, but from the freaking jumpscares he’d been getting since he first arrived. As soon as he went through the front door to the building a skeleton jumped out at him, making him leap backwards into a lot of fake webs, so he was walking around with a few of those still stuck to him. He also had some jello covering his favourite plaid shirt, and that was from when he walked down the main hall and slipped. His ass was sore from where a cardboard black cat flipped out from the wall and he ended up landing on it. Apparently Barry found a way to make Gideon work outside of that room and make a few things pop up and scare the crap outta him. There was even mood music and it was creeping him out. It’s they the entire group was out to get him.

“Okay guys! You got me! I’m seriously creeped out and the jumpscares worked!” he yelled, grimacing when he stepped in goo again. “Barry! If I have to get through all of this just to get to the lab, you’re dead meat!” he growled and carried on walking, a little more careful and calmer than before. He jumped backwards when one of Cisco’s suits dropped from the ceiling and fell against something that was holding him up. He gradually looked up and saw Barry. “Oh freaking Christ,” he sighed and stood up, turning around to hug the speedster and nuzzle his face into Barry’s chest.

“You okay?” he chuckled out right, not even seeming concerned.

“I hate all of you, you’re all jerks... picking on the newbie hero,” he muffled into his shirt.

“You have to admit that it’s pretty funny,” Stiles pulled his face from his shirt and stared at him, a fake pout on his face.

“You’re mean,” he saw the speedster lean in and felt the lips on his.

“I know,”

“You’re going first!” he said flatly against Barry’s lips and turned them around so he was ahead of the fragile human. He kept his hands on his back and gently gripped, feeling him chuckle.

“I don’t see how you find any of this scary,” he laughed.

“It’s not that they’re scary. It’s the jumpscare you get from the sudden appearance. Try to zone out into a horror game some time,” he explained and inhaled quickly when one of the doors suddenly shut and made a horrible creaking sound.

“Seriously... none of this is scar-AAGGHH!” he suddenly screamed and jumped back, landing on his ass in front of him. Stiles nearly laughed at what scared the speedster. He was staring back at one of those happy clown costumes they saw at the fair a while ago. Apparently Barry hated clowns.

“ _Thank you, Gideon,_ ” they heard Cisco’s voice come over the speakers. “ _And that was for saying that none of my awesome scares were scary,_ ”

“Who’s laughing now,” he smirked as he walked passed him.


End file.
